


It's Gonna Be Me [vid]

by Scribe



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Download Available, F/M, Video Format: Streaming, festivids 2015, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never start a marriage with a kidnapping, promise me that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Me [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



> Thanks to Bessyboo for a lightning-quick beta. Also, I never realized how creepy this song was as a preteen...
> 
> Festivids 2015!

[IGBM signed](https://vimeo.com/151931590) from [Scribe](https://vimeo.com/user3301512) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password is "richard"

[Download 92 MB](https://app.box.com/s/3edwyn66mjd9sl8kcz2ykab0yanh8vnx)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
